<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hunter must pee by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626458">A Hunter must pee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Request Fill, Urination, Wetting, female omorashi, look titles aren't my strong point I am sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.</p><p>Eileen is forced to join the fight of the new Hunter in Yharnam before getting a chance to use the bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Good Hunter &amp; Eileen the Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hunter must pee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from the Omorashi board.</p><p>Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, hello there. Perfect timing. </p><p>I must warn you... not to go near the tomb below Oedon Chapel in the Cathedral Ward.</p><p>Henryk, an old hunter, has gone mad. And he's my mark...”, Eileen raised her fingers to the beak of her mask as if shushing the Hunter she was currently talking to. </p><p>"Don't go near the tomb below Oedon Chapel in the Cathedral Ward. </p><p>I have business there first...", Eileen finished her warning with a giggle and then watched as the Hunter went back to enter Oedon Chapel. </p><p>Eileen followed them after a few minutes, the Hunter was nowhere to be seen, only the creature known as the Oedon Chapel Dweller, a creepy looking little man, which was completely harmless. While it was true, that Eileen had business down at the tomb of Oedon, she also had some business with the bathroom that was located in Oedon Chapel, but once she arrived there, she had to notice that the door was locked. </p><p>“Well, just my luck.”, Eileen sighed to herself, she had to wait for the bathroom to be vacant again, she only could imagine that the Hunter from earlier was using it, aside from the Chapel Dweller, Oedon Chapel was pretty empty and as a place which normally wasn't housing people, but holding masses, she considered herself lucky that it possessed one single toilet. </p><p>Eileen didn't want to stand outside of the bathroom, that felt far too awkward and so she went outside of the chapel where she could watch over the Tomb of Oedon, where Henryk could be seen. Currently the old Hunter wasn't moving, but he would attack anything that approached him and once he would decide to move, that would be when the real threat began. Eileen, as the hunter of hunters, had to take him out before he could hurt anyone. </p><p>Eileen leaned against the fence and cursed the fact that her body was always giving her the signal to empty her bladder once it was almost too late. She was used to hold it for long period of times, as a hunter she couldn't always go piss as she pleased, either having to find a suitable bathroom or find a safe alley to duck down into. Because of that, her bladder tended to only make itself noticeable, when it was already filled to the brim. Eileen slightly crossed her legs and teetered with her foot, asking herself if she should already go inside and see if the Hunter was finished and she could attend her first business before having to hunt down Henryk. Eileen looked down at Henryk another time, determined that he wouldn't stray away from this place for at least an hour more and then straightened herself up to go back into Oedon Chapel, to take that apparently long overdue piss of hers. The moment Eileen had made a single step towards her intended destination, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye and stopped. Was Henryk on the move? </p><p>Eileen was back at the fence in a flash and her eyes under her mask widened as she saw the very same Hunter she had warned about Henryk approaching him from behind, raising their saw cleaver and letting it bolt down on Henryk, who sensed or heard the attack and dodged out of the way just in time for the saw cleaver to not draw blood, but instead rip a hole in the sleeve of his unique yellow garb. </p><p>“Oh, that idiot!”, Eileen growled, grabbed her Blade of Mercy and jumped down to join the fight, hissing as the impact jostled her bladder. Eileen very much had preferred to empty out her bladder before she had to fight Henryk, but she couldn't just let that sapling of a Hunter run into their certain death! </p><p>Eileen didn't say a word as she joined the fight, transforming her Blade of Mercy into dual blades and giving the Hunter a glare, unseen behind her masked face. The Hunter clearly had underestimated Henryk or overestimated their own abilities, the latter probably, Eileen had seen countless hunters falling like this, and currently were on the defensive, struggling to keep out of the way of Henryk's own saw blade. It felt like irony that the Hunter had decided to use the same weapon, how should they be supposed to beat a master of the saw blade? </p><p>However, because Henryk was currently busy with trying to slice the sapling Hunter into bits and he even succeeded a deep cut, Eileen cringed as she saw the blood of the Hunter spluttering, she had a fantastic opportunity to attack. With both Blades of Mercy in her hands, she dashed forwards to give Henryk a clean, quick death, by cutting his neck open, but the old Hunter reacted with the speed of lightning (that yellow garb of him was supposed to protect him from lightning, not give him the powers from it, wasn't it?) and grabbed for his pistol to shot at Eileen. Eileen reacted equally quick and stepped out of the way, hissing as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She brushed with her hand against her stomach and luckily couldn't feel or see blood. That meant, the pain had come from her bladder. Eileen cursed under her breath, she better would end the fight quickly or she might not leave it exactly dry...</p><p>The problem was that the sapling Hunter was still around. With them joining the fight, Eileen had to take care to not accidentally hitting them and to keep Henryk on his toes that he would not chase after them. Eileen made eye contact with the Hunter when she dodged another shot of Henryk's pistal and raised one of her blades, gesturing to the exit of the tomb. The Hunter simply shook their head and raised both their weapons, then nodding to her. Great, they wanted to help, not realizing that they were merely a hindrance for her. </p><p>Eileen sighed and concentrated on Henryk again, starting another attack which she interrupted because her bladder very spontaneously decided that now was a good time to leak and in the spur of the panic Eileen seemed to favour crossing her legs, preventing the stream from bursting out. As she looked up, she gasped as she saw Henryk charging towards her with his saw blade raised, she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, even if he wouldn't kill her, that would probably hurt. Eileen felt a second leak dampening her underwear, this time it didn't felt that spontaneous... </p><p>As Eileen still considered if she should try and dodge to the left or the right, she heard a pistol shot and flinched, having expected for Henryk to having changed his weapons last second, but when the pain never happened, Eileen noticed that it was the new Hunter's pistol that was smoking. Henryk stopped and a hand brushed over his arm, blankly staring at the blood that seeped out of the wound. He then lost interest in Eileen and instead charged at the Hunter, who just stood there with wide eyes. </p><p>Eileen wanted to cry a warning, but for some reason her voice failed her and as she tried to take a step to prevent Henryk from reaching the Hunter, her bladder let a wave of desperation rippled through her body and she crossed her legs even harder, lowly groaning as she tried to keep the flood at bay and convince her body to be able to stake a step forwards without the flood gates breaking. Just as Henryk had reached the Hunter and his saw blade was risen, they shot again, actually with their eyes closed and gaze averted, but that desperate shot was a lucky one, because Henryk staggered and was forced to stop his attack. </p><p>“What are you waiting for?! Finish him, now!”, Eileen's voice finally found her, but sadly her feet still refused to move. She took a deep breath and shoved the thought of how full her bladder felt deep into the dark side of her mind, waiting for the Hunter to finally act, but they just stood there, dumbfounded, pistol still raised, not using the opportunity for a fatal attack in the slightest. </p><p>Eileen muttered another curse under her breath and a prayer to whatever deity it was that was watching over Yharnam, that her bladder would not fail her and started to charge towards Henryk, driving both of her blades into his back as deep as she could, shivering from both the fight and the effort of holding the contents of her bladder in check. </p><p>Once Eileen removed her blades, blood sputtered and Henryk fell on the ground with a scream, the deed was done, the Hunter of Hunters had cleared another mark. </p><p>As Eileen stood there, panting heavily, relief washed over her, but it quickly turned back into tension when her body threatened to release right here and there. Eileen needed to run back into the chapel quickly, to empty that overfilled bladder of hers, but then her gaze fell on the Hunter and she frowned. She needed to tell them just how dangerous their actions had been! </p><p>Eileen put her weapon away, straightened her posture and subtlety crossed her legs as the Hunter approached her, worry shining in their eyes. </p><p>Eileen was still panting once she spoke: “That wasn't necessary of ya, but you have my thanks."</p><p>She looked down at the corpse of Henryk and shuddered a bit, that could have gone wrong in more ways than one, for example she could have lost control over her bladder or one of them or both could have died. Eileen decided to keep this first thought to her, the Hunter didn't had to know about her troubles. Besides, while they had failed to give Henryk the finishing blow, they had managed to help her out. </p><p>"We made it with our lives... You're not bad at all.", she said, her gaze wandering over the graveyard, locking on the corpse of a large beast... that must have been Gascoigne. </p><p>"You must have killed Gascoigne as well then.", she said, it was the only logical conclusion, though Eileen had no clue how that sapling had managed to slay that beast. "He was falling apart... I'm sure it had to be done." There was a certain sadness in Eileen's voice as she spoke these lines, she still remembered the times when she had seen these two on hunts together, but she could dwell in nostalgia, another time, now, the important message came. The message her bladder urged her to say. </p><p>"But try to keep your hands clean... The Hunter should hunt Beasts.", she spoke and then added: "Leave the hunting of Hunters, to me." Eileen finished the sentence with a laugh, regretting it instantly because it felt like torture on her poor bladder. She then gave the Hunter a sign of approval and ran away. She wasn't walking, she was literally running away. Her bladder wanted release and it wanted it now. </p><p>Eileen practically flew towards Oedon Chapel, her crow feather cape flowing behind her, her mind trying to convince her bladder to just hold through a minute longer, she was almost at the bathroom, almost. As she entered the Chapel, the Chapel Dweller looking up in surprise at her hurry, she almost lost it. The closer she came to a bathroom, the harder it seemed to get to hold it, but she clenched her muscles, determined to reach the bathroom and take her long overdue piss there. </p><p>As soon as she reached the door, she grabbed for the handle to jerk the door open, luckily the bathroom wasn't occupied like it had been earlier and her bladder was jumping in joy at the sight of the toilet. Eileen made another step towards the toilet, already fumbling with her pants only to suddenly lose her footing and having a rather painful impact with the ground, an impact that her back didn't take too kindly, a sharp stinging pain bloomed in it. </p><p>At the same time, she could feel a warm sensation blooming around her crotch and as Eileen finally managed to pull herself up and lean against the wall, she noticed that her bladder had given out. There was a thick stream coming out of her, saturating her underwear and her pants, leaving a puddle on the tiles of the floor. </p><p>Eileen stared longingly at the toilet, what irony that she was basically pissing herself right in front of one, but every thought of lifting herself up and at least slump herself on the toilet to not soil the floor were destroyed by her inability to get up, not with the way she had hurt her back while falling. Eileen briefly thought about at least pulling her pants down, but they were drenched in piss already, so she just closed her eyes and let it happen, waiting for the abundant stream to come to an end, hoping that once it ceased, she would be able to get up and clean herself up at the sink. </p><p>It felt like ages had passed once the stream finally tapered off and Eileen noticed that she was sitting in an impressive yellow puddle, appearing pale from the light. As she raised her head, sighing because the urine coating her legs, already made them itch, she saw the Hunter standing in front of her, their eyes wide. Eileen blushed at the fact that she was sitting in a puddle of her own mess and blurted out: “What are you doing here?!” </p><p>For the first time she met them, the Hunter spoke. A female voice, a woman. “Was worried.”, she said. “You ran away after the fight. Thought you might be hurt.” The Hunter averted her gaze and fidgeted with her fingers, probably trying to look as if she wasn't looking at the puddle on the floor and the crow currently sitting in the middle of it. </p><p>“...I can help you clean up.”, she then slowly said. </p><p>“You don't feel different about this old crow because she couldn't hold her liquids?”, Eileen said, a grin on her face. That was all too wild, first she was fighting an old Hunter along a new Hunter, they actually won and then she pissed her pants with said Hunter witnessing it. </p><p>“Pissed my own when I saw that giant beast on the bridge.”, the Hunter simply said. “Won't judge.” </p><p>“Yharnam certainly can scare the piss out of you.”, Eileen hummed and then another grin flashed over her face. “And worse...” Eileen raised her hand and said: “I fell and my back wasn't happy about it. Please help me up.” </p><p>The Hunter took her hand and Eileen raised, hissing as her back snapped and she straightened, the bones popping back in place. “That is some irony, pissing my pants right in front of a toilet.”, Eileen said. The Hunter shrugged and then backed away a bit. </p><p>“You fell?”, she asked. </p><p>“Yes, must have slipped on something.”, Eileen said. </p><p>The Hunter cocked their head and then mumbled: “Oh, my fault... the sink malfunctioned earlier and I hadn't anything to dry it off. Thought it would dry on its own, it was only water after all.” </p><p>Oh, wasn't that just great, the Hunter certainly was responsible for Eileen pissing her pants in more ways than one, but Eileen couldn't be mad at her anymore. She clearly regretted her actions and she clearly felt bad about it. Eileen chuckled and then said: “How about you find a bucket to clean up that puddle?” </p><p>The Hunter nodded and left the room, with Eileen putting her attention to the sink. She wriggled out of her damp and rather bad smelling pants and carefully turned on the faucet. Luckily it didn't malfunction for her and soon she had cleaned the piss of her legs and dried off her crotch. She luckily had some wash cloths and towels with her, as well as a second pair of underwear. The only thing she didn't had with her was a change of clothing, so Eileen was busy washing the stain out of her pants, when the Hunter entered the bathroom again with a bucket. </p><p>“Do you need the sink?”, Eileen said and stepped aside as the Hunter nodded, filling the bucket and then kneeling down, removing their gauntlets to clean up the floor. It was when Eileen saw the Hunter's Mark on their hand. </p><p>“So that is how you managed to kill Gascoigne.”, she said. “You are still dreaming.” </p><p>The Hunter stopped cleaning and looked up at Eileen, a questioning look in her eyes. “Yes, I too, once have dreamed.”, Eileen said. “Say what, tell the little doll I said hello the next time you go back there. Oh, and a piece of advice, from Hunter to Hunter... Remember to take a piss before it stains your pants.” </p><p>They both stared at each other and then fell into a fit of laughter. Eileen was the first one to break out of it and as she continued to clean out her pants, she said: “But seriously, a Hunter must hunt, but a Hunter also must pee. Don't forget that at your travels. Or at least carry around a second pair of pants with you.” </p><p>The Hunter actually stayed with Eileen until her pants were dried, telling her about her life story and asking her about hers, for which Eileen only gave cryptic answers. Once it was time for them to part, Eileen looked at the Hunter one last time and then said: “Thank you for your help tonight, but remember, from now, leave the hunting of Hunters to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I have a confession to make. </p><p>I am aware that this is a very niche kink in a very niche fandom and that I won't get much attention for this kind of content was clear to me. </p><p>However, normally I write stuff that is very self indulgent, scenarios with my favourite characters or scenarios where I saw a perfect opportunity, but this is limited and I wanted to stretch my writing muscles, that is why I opened up requests. </p><p>Sadly, the last three filled out requests have barely gotten any attention. I can't help but feel that it is because I didn't deliver something good. That people who clicked on it hated it. That I can't write well when I am not super invested in the requested character, even though I give my best to fill out the requests. </p><p>That is making me pretty anxious and I am inclined towards not wanting to open up the requests again. I plan to fill out the remaining requests, but after that, I feel I would be happier if I just wrote my own ideas with my favs. However, if you think that I should continue with taking requests, then please tell me. If nobody says anything, I will believe that my initial take is right and people actually don't care for this request fills. </p><p>This said, three requests remaining. I promise to fill them out, but I can't promise that I will open up the requests again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>